This invention relates to a television camera apparatus, and more particularly to an adjusting device for use in a color television camera apparatus.
In a conventional color television camera apparatus, when an adjustment operation is performed, the adjustment which is called "routine adjustment" is automatically carried out by the use of an adjusting means built into the apparatus. In this type of adjustment a predetermined chart such as a registration chart is picked up by the camera apparatus, and the video signal from the camera corresponding to that predetermined chart is supplied to a signal processing section incorporated in the apparatus. In the signal processing section the video signal is subjected to gain control operation, gamma correction operation, pedestal level correction operation, conversion operation, etc. The video signal thus processed is supplied to a data detecting section. By this section adjusting data is detected from the video signal. The adjusting data is supplied to an arithmetic operation section. By this section, correcting data is calculated from the adjusting data and reference data previously stored in a memory section. The correcting data is converted by a correcting signal circuit into an analog correcting signal and then is supplied into a deflecting circuit and a signal processing circuit. Further, the correcting data is stored in the memory section as a new reference data.
The above-mentioned adjusting operation is called "reference adjustment", which adjusts electrically the main part of the color television camera apparatus. Since the component parts constituting the apparatus do not always have uniform or equal electric characteristics, adjustment errors peculiar to the apparatus are made, failing to accomplish a complete adjustment of the apparatus if by such "reference adjustment" only. Further, where the television camera is directed toward a specified foreground subject, for instance where it is operated, in a relay broadcasting of a baseball game, in a manner that it is directed mainly to the pitcher and catcher, it should preferably be closely adjusted so as to obtain a good picture of such subjects.